merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dryuuu/Why a reboot isn't a bad idea
Hello, as many of you who are in tune realise, there is concern over Merlin all ending at the end of this series. This has been elevated by propaganda pages such as Series 6 Petition (just a joke, Ḡwẵine_Ḹٍٍkƨ_Ĺiĸe_Ͼềлȑềd!). But in recent interviews, as you can see through the newer sources on the Series 5 page, we have gotten more and more confirmation and proof that the producers will be going ahead with a film trilogy which will take place in the context of the first few series. Now I'm roughly predicting it will be the first three series, as there are three films planned. Now some important things I'd like to go over. I would provide a reference for each dot point to where it is specifically stated in media interviews, but I don't have the time and it would take too much searching at the moment. But I guarantee it is all based off truthful sources found on the Series 5 page, which are as reliable as we can get. *Firstly, they will not begin with the movie until they've wrapped the series up. They also stated they can't consider animated spin-offs until the series wraps up. Which it has. *If they could not start production of the movie until Series 5 filming wrapped up, will they be able to produce Series 6 alongside the movies? Then again a movie only goes for a couple of hours... *There has been lots of proof Series 6 is going to be made. Firstly, Bradley James (Arthur) himself said they'll be back at Pierrefonds. The cast and production team all ''want a Series 6. The fans all want it. Attitude to a new series is very positive and it would be controversial if the producers didn't go ahead with it. The original plan ''was ''a five-parter, but they did not expect many things, like for instance Nimeuh was only meant to star in three episodes, but they liked her performance so much she starred in four! They also liked Lindsay Duncan's (Queen Annis) and Tony Head's (Uther) performances so they'll be coming back. And Rupert Young (Leon) was not originally planned to have a role as big, either. It's all about positive reception. So it would be in the eyes of '''many '''people a bad move to not have a Series 6, right? Personally, I believe in quality over quantity, it is ''all ''dependent on the outcome of Series 5. *Other proof includes an interview with producers where they were asked if Arthur and Gwen will have a baby. They laughed and said maybe in Series 8. (Or 7? Doesn't matter) The point they said this sort of thing shows how far of a vision they have for the series. This was after Series 4 so as you know attitudes are very different from back in 2008-2009. So this blog post was originally about the reboot. I thought I'd fall into the Series 6 discussion trap because it backs up what I'm saying. If they made the movies an extension or further stories on top of Series 5 and Series 6 (which will come alongside it), that would simply bring us further and further away from the original series. It would stretch things, and they would possibly run out of ideas (I mean if they introduced a villain like Elaine I would be annoyed.. Morgana and Mordred should be the last of the powerful enemies of Camelot, for the sake of realism) We're always begging for a magic reveal which has beenstrongly hinted to happen in Series 5 by Mordred . (If this doesn't happen, I know I would be annoyed- the show would have dragged on too far with the secret, and it wouldn't be believable. Arthur would simply look ''too stupid) My point is if they continued from Series 5, which a magic reveal is very likely to happen in, with movies as well as a Series 6 there would be so much screen time and marketing towards a Merlin that is now very different from what its original formula was set out to be and what made it so popular- a Merlin, inspired by Smallville, where we see a hero protecting his king without his king knowing how we actually does it, and being underappreciated for it. Instead it would be the adventures of Arthur and his trusty ol' court sorcerer Merlin. Merlin, go kill that cockatrice! '' ''Ok, Arthur! ZAPP! Dead! Ah, Merlin, your magic is so useful! So much so we're going to make Camelot the next Hogwarts! Wait, what? You get the idea. I know I seem like I'm insulting Series 6, and I may be a little. I am uncertain on what to think as we have no clear idea on where Series 5 will take us. Personally I'd want it to end right there if Morgana and Mordred died. Because.... then what? Revive Nimeuh? HA YOU WISH. Should Arthur find out Merlin's secret I'd like Merlin to possibly be exiled from Camelot, so it's a tense, juicy and fresh storyline. That's what keeps Merlin going! Mordred is my main hope of a fresher Series 5, as he is more complex and will bring so much more to the table than Agravaine did. Not to mention he is the only baddy who knows Merlin's secret and is destined to kill Arthur. That's a big deal. Agravaine was just one-dimensional and cut from Series 4 a lot of opportunity for better and more meaningful characters and plots. So the reason why I don't believe in a movie continuation is simple, Series 6 would be the continuation, the reboots will make up for the many holes the users on this Wiki have pulled apart from the previous series. Even the producers did, saying they were "horrified" by some parts of Series 1 and Series 2. Now some say Series 4 was the worst. (The main fan base votes it as the best, though) This may be bad news for those as three trilogies will likely mean covering stories not touched on much or completely omitted from the first three series. Like Freya, Lancelot, more backstory behind Nimueh, Gwen, Merlin, more Balinor, more Morgause, maybe flashbacks of The Great Purge, Morgana's turn to the dark side.. It would be a little out of balance if they rebooted Series 1, Series 2, Series 3 and ''Series 4. They'd have to split Series 3 and 4 elements in one movie, or distribute it between all and there'd be less stuff overall. But you never know, I might be way off, it might only be on the first two movies, or it could be on everything overall, or even in a completely different context from which the seris took place. I think it's likely it'll be the first three movies, though, as the producers have boasted quite a bit about Series 4, saying how it has the best stories yet and so on, so they may see a need to only re-enter the parts before that. I did thoroughly enjoy the series and naturally like change, but I did find it unsettling and missed elements from the previous series they omitted from Series 4. It was quite awkward. (Series 3 is my all-time favourite, though, and hopefully Series 5 will be next!) So as you hopefully realise a "reboot" done in the way I explained is indeed a good idea! I really have hope that they aren't stupid enough to simply regurgitate the first three series. They've said themselves it will touch on those stories untold in the earlier series- the events that happened that we sort of had to imagine to understand why things were how they were in the show. So in summary. If a continuation were to be made: *It would completely neglect the first few series and shame them. I believe and I hope many can agree quality is better than quantity. I think there is always room for polishing, and it will not ruin or disregard the first few series but "fill in the gaps". *It would just be strange. A movie alongside a new series, both with new stories to tell, with a show like Merlin which is becoming more and more mature. The movie would just be a gimmick for more media attention. It would be purposeless- 13 episodes is heaps to tell new stories. The TV franchise would clash with the cinema franchise. I just don't see that move as being healthy for a show like Merlin. If a "reboot" were to be made: '' (I think the term reboot does not justify what we think is best, though, reboot in fiction term means discarding the previous continuity, the producers state they instead want to tell stories that weren't told... so not try and overwrite the last season. Plus a total reboot could affect a Series 6 which is obviously rooted from the early stories) *We'll just use the term reboot as I can't think of any other term at the moment. *Make past characters and stories more relevant. We could finally find out why Nimeuh tried to kill Arthur then after claimed to Merlin she would help him proceed to the throne! We could get more emotional scenes between Merlin and Balinor. We could find out where the dragon lives. We could actually see Morgana's journey to the dark side. We could maybe witness The Great Purge.. having a movie format may allow for flashback type scenes, which I don't think would fit or be relevant to the direction the series is going in at the moment. The movies, if done well enough, would add an extra layer to complement ''the earlier series, rather than ''discredit ''them. *Once again, quality over quantity. We spend time on this Wiki because we love the show for what it is- the cast, the locations, the chemistry, the situations the characters find themselves in. We want stories revolving around the current characters, not just new villains and characters coming out of nowhere. We want central characters and plots. We want ''Merlin. So by diving further into the original things which made the show so lovable, rather than just spitting them out again in a different manner, which I don't believe will happen if the producers think logically about this, it will REALLY give the fans what they want! Thank you very much for reading all of this! Only October 06 2012 20:15:00 until Series 5. Category:Blog posts